Discussions, Confessions and Transformations
by MagicallyEnchantedWords
Summary: Dramione. Head Boy/Girl. Dumbledore alive and Headmaster. Several people came back. Voldemort is dead. Veela and other creatures. Rated M to be safe
1. Preface

**Discussions, Confessions and Transformations. **

**This story is about Draco and Hermione. During 7****th**** year after the War. Good old Voldemort is dead. Several people came back to Hogwarts to finish their 7****th**** year. Dumbledore is not dead and remains Headmaster. **

**Draco's preface**

The pain was excruciating. Father told me this would happen when I became of age. Why do I have some blood of a fucking Veela?

I hate this.

Another wave of pain shot through me. It set my body on fire, every nerve in my body felt as if it were burnt. I had a crazy thought; _will I get burn marks? It feels like that._ But I already knew I wouldn't get those, the fire was inside of me and to get burn marks the fire would have to be on the outside of my body.

I looked at my watch. 4.20 am, damn. I've been lying in pain since the clock struck twelve which made it my birthday precisely.

Another wave coursed through me. ''FUCK MY VEELA BLOOD!'' I screamed out in anguish.

It was now 6.00 am and the pain had finally stopped. _Well I am glad that's over._

Father told me that there might be some changes in my personality and looks. So I jumped out of my bed to take a look at myself in the mirror. I peeled my clothes off and began to search for the physical changes.

_Wow. _

I got tall, real tall. I was now a good 6'6 foot. My hair got longer; it now fell a little into my eyes. My eyes had changed from blue-greyish to pure silver. Not to mention my muscles! I now have a to-die-for six pack. Whew, my little fellow got a few inches bigger too. I grinned at that.

There was a certain glow around me. I can't describe it, but it looked like I was radiating.

All of the sudden I felt lost. What was this feeling? Like a part of me was missing. I'd better figure that out soon.

**Hermione's Preface;**

_When you become of age, you will change most severely. How I cannot tell you, for I don't know. Be prepared for everything that might happen, because maybe death will change you._ The sentence Dumbledore said kept chanting in my head. He knew for it such a long time all ready, for he was there when the prophecy was made.

What will happen?

Here I was. On my birthday. All alone at home. Dumbledore had sent me home and told me to come back when I was ready.

I still remember how he looked when he told me about the prophecy, he looked sorrowful. Like he was afraid of what might happen to me.

I was getting tired of sitting still. I decided to talk a walk around my neighbourhood. After several minutes of walking pointlessly I stopped becauseI heard a strange noise.  
I turned around to see if someone was following me but I saw no one. I quickened my pace and took a short cut through a dark and narrow alley.

I looked over my shoulder again but didn't see a thing.

I was practically running now when several _Cracks! Stopped_ me. I couldn't deny it. Those were the sounds of people disapparating. I closed my eyes, hoping that I had fallen asleep and that it all was a bad dream because surely that wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange who stood in front of me. Too bad, it wasn't a dream. I turned around only to see the face of Dolohov. _Fuck. This can't be good._

"Hello, Mudblood. Happy birthday." Dolohov said.

Surely they couldn't know...Right?

"How...?"

"The Dark Lord always knows, you filthy little Mudblood!" Bellatrix said.

"What will you do with me?" I asked.

"Nothing particular. Kill you, put you back in your house, and make it look like suicide." Dolohov replied like it was nothing.

_Was this it?_

"At least do a good job guys. I don't want you to get in trouble." I said with the sweetest voice I could produce.

Bellatrix looked shocked. "We won't disappoint you." She said.

A mere whisper of the lips, a jet of green light and I was gone. 


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts express

**A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews and for putting me on story alerts/favorites and author alerts/favorites. This is Chapter 1 from Draco's point of view. After the capital XXX the story will go to Hermione's chapter 1. Read and enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer;**__ The day that I will get the rights for the story will be as unlikely as the day when we discover how the Earth really started to exist._

I walked out of my house, my trunk in my hand and the cage of my owl Dragon in my other hand.

Where did my promise to myself go? Didn't I promise myself that I would never ever return to Hogwarts? Well good job, Father, into tricking me to get back. You just can't say no to Father when he gets angry, for he has an impeccable talent for the Cruciates Curse.

Now there was no way to back down. He even made me Head Boy, Dumbledore did. He must be out of his mind, maybe the old coot got even crazier after my poor attempts to kill him, which failed brutally.

I am starting to wonder who the Head Girl might be.

I finally reached the gates, outside of these gates I would be allowed to Apparate. I turned on the spot and within seconds I was at King's Cross Station. I walked through the barrier and arrived at platform 9 ¾.

Finding myself an empty compartment, I put my stuff away and closed my eyes. I was expected at the Head's compartment at 11.30 am, so I could take a quick nap before I had to go.

My compartment would probably stay empty, so I could sleep no matter what. My old friends weren't going back to Hogwarts, even if you'd kill them.

The train started to move. This meant I could get a good half an hour of sleep.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise. It was the alarm I had set off.

Ugh. I don't want to get up. Getting up always annoys me. With a heavy sigh I got up, knowing that it would be better for me to just go all ready and avoid the wrath of who ever might be the Head Girl.

I walked down the train and found the compartment of the Heads. I slid the door open and looked inside.

_Merlin's bad back! There was no one other than Hermione- Mudblood, know it all, Gryffindor Princess, Head Prude of the Prudes- Granger._

Just when I started to think that I might have some fun time with the Head Girl. Well there go my hopes and dreams... You did catch the sarcasm right? I mean, I wouldn't do anything with that... Filth. EVER! But this does broaden my horizon. And her misery.

"Granger, How good to see you." I drawled, laying the sarcasm on thick.

Her head shot up and her eyes turned the size of saucers.

"Malfoy, I am delighted to see you too once again. Now you may go and shove off. I am waiting for the Head Boy, so do and spoil someone else's time." She snapped.

"He, whom you have been waiting for, has arrived." I smirked.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to come and rescue me. No, now go and take your pretty little arse some place else, because there is no way in Hell that you are Head Boy. You aren't allowed in here." Granger replied.

"Pretty arse, huh? Feel free to take a look at it any time, Granger, it is the best of the school. And I am in fact Head Boy." I grinned.

She groaned. "Prove it. Where's your badge? Surely you would have put it on just to show your status."

I slipped my hand inside my pocket and fished my badge out off it. I pinned it on my chest and stood proud and tall.

"Is that good enough for you?" I asked her.

She didn't reply, she just opened her book again and ignored me fully.

I sat down and looked out off the window. Landscapes were flying by.

"Granger, did your parents never teach you that ignoring a person is very rude?" I drawled

"Yes, they have. But I don't see any one human in here besides me." She said and turned to her book again.

I sighed in defeat. I was too tired to bother. The last thought I had before I once again drifted off to sleep was_ 'this is going to be one heck of a year'._

****

I was so excited to go back! I couldn't sit still.

"'Mione, calm down! You're acting like Pig, going all around with a little skip in your step." Ron said.

"Oh shut up, Ronald. I just can't wait to get back! I wonder who the Head Boy is though..." I changed the subject so Ron would stop complaining.

_This year is going to be different. Voldermort dead, nothing to get in trouble with. This year I was going to be less goody-goody. _

We boarded the train and found an empty compartment. But I wasn't going to stay there.

"Well I am off to the Head's compartment. I want to be there early. Bye." I said. I took my bag full of books and food with me and headed off.

I finally reached the Head's compartment and I settled down and took out my book to read. I had half an hour left so I could read a chapter or two.

When I finished my first chapter the door of the compartment slid open.

_Fuck. It's Malfoy. Why does he always show up? He shouldn't even be here, unless he's Head Boy, which I highly doubt seeming that he is such a dim-witted ferret. _

I tried to ignore him but failed when I heard him speak.

"Granger, How good to see you." Ferret said.

My head shot up and I replied.

"Malfoy, I am delighted to see you too once again. Now you may go and shove off. I am waiting for the Head Boy, so do and spoil someone else's time." I snapped. I really didn't have time for the silly banter that Malfoy and I always have. _Will the boy ever grow up?_

"He, whom you have been waiting for, has arrived." He smirked.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to come and rescue me. No, now go and take your pretty little arse some place else, because there is no way in Hell that you are Head Boy. You aren't allowed in here." I replied. I realized my mistake before I could take it back.

"Pretty arse, huh? Feel free to take a look at it any time, Granger, it is the best of the school. And I am in fact Head Boy." Ferret grinned.

I groaned. "Prove it. Where's your badge? Surely you would have put it on just to show your status."

He slipped his hand inside his pocket and fished a badge out of it. He pinned it on his chest and stood proud and tall. The badge read; **Head Boy.**

"Is that good enough for you?" He asked me.

I didn't reply. I just took my book again and began to read where I had left off. I ignored him.

I was reading until his voice interrupted me again.

"Granger, Did your parents never teach you that ignoring a person is very rude?" He drawled.

"Yes, they have. But I don't see any one human in here besides me." I said.

I noticed after a while how Malfoy looked. He was asleep and looked so peaceful. He finally stopped with slicking his hair back; it now fell lightly into his eyes. He also had a good physique._ Bad Hermione! That is not the way you should think about Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 2 The great bouncing Ferret

**A/N: I would like to thank every single soul out there who liked my story, favourited me or my story and who put me or my story on alert. I am very grateful for that. Also a special thanks to my wonderful BETA . Well, here is the next chapter…. The story will start from Draco's POV and after the XXXX the POV will switch to Hermione.**

_**Disclaimer**__: I wish that I had all the rights…. But I don't owe enough money for that. Sadly enough…._

_I'm walking through a forest. Everything around me is dark. The trees wave from the wind that I can't feel. I hear someone walking. I lift my eyes from the ground and look ahead of me. There she is; the woman of my dreams._

"Malfoy! Wake up! Malfoy!" A voice was screaming in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a curtain of bushy hair and brown eyes. Damn it Granger! I want to know who that woman in my dreams was!

"Where is the fire, Granger? What is so important that you had to wake me up so brutally?" I drawled.

Granger looked saint-like.

"Well, we are 5 minutes away from Hogwarts. I thought that you wanted to change. We are the first to get off this train and we have to patrol the train. After that we have to go and make sure that everyone got on a carriage. Then we have to get to the feast and introduce ourselves as the new Head Boy and Girl." Granger summed everything up. Something so simple and she made it sound like it would take us hours to do so.

"Right. I'll go change then." I said.

I took the bag that I brought with me and took my clothes out of it.

Let's give Granger a show? Brilliant idea.

I took my shirt off and I stood bare-chested now. Granger's eyes roamed over my chest and I smirked.

She noticed that she got caught, blushed and quickly looked away.

"Go ahead and look Granger. It's all you will ever see of me." Her eyes widened to the size of the moon and a frown formed on her face, I guess she still dreamt about Weaselbee every night.

I changed into the rest of my Hogwarts clothing and I just finished with changing when the train pulled into a stop.

Mudblood looked at me with an I-told-you-so face. Whoopdy-fucking-doo, she was correct, the train was on the platform in Hogsmeade in 5 minutes indeed.

"Malfoy, snap out of it! We have to patrol, so stop that train of thought and get your sorry ass off the couch and start walking!" Granger told me, I didn't do a thing and all ready she was pissed off at me.

I smirked, she really was way too easy to piss off. This was going to be such a fun year.

I stood and walked out of the compartment, my mind wandered to the dream which I was having before Granger woke me up. I felt like I ought to know whom it was, the girl of my dreams, but I had no clue.

I'd owl Father as soon as I could.

As I walked along the train's narrow hallway, I looked into every compartment. Granger was trailing behind, I let a dark laugh out. The way she looked was just brilliant. You could just see that she very much wanted to lead our way through the train.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" She asked.

I didn't reply but I just kept walking.

I looked into another compartment and saw something interesting.

Potty was in the compartment, with the Weaselette, furiously battling with their tongues for dominance. It was a disgusting sight.

"Oi, Potter, Weasley. Cut it out! The train has arrived. Go get a room or something. I don't want to see you battling for dominance. Seriously, Weasley? Isn't all that saliva disgusting, I can practically see it dripping from your mouth." I said.

Scarhead turned tomato red and Weaslette quickly wiped her mouth. I smirked, they looked like they wanted to run, but I wasn't having any of that.

"I don't want to see you doing such a thing anymore! If I see you snogging again, I will deduct points."

"But-" Potter started but was interrupted by Granger.

"Harry just leave all ready, we don't want to lose any points now, do we?" Granger looked at me as if she would hex me into oblivion as soon as she got the chance. Her mouth wide open, she just couldn't believe that I would do this.

Potterhead and the female Weasel left as me and Granger walked on.

We quickly stopped at the end of the train, there were no other children who trailed behind and we got off.

"Fuck." I muttered. The carriage which was saved especially for the Head Boy and Girl was fucking awesome.

It was long and stood proud. The doors were engraved with the Hogwarts symbol and the animals which represented the Houses were actually moving.

Granger got in with her mouth hanging wide and open.

"Watch it, Granger, or a fly might fly in." I said and she quickly shut her mouth.

The carriage started to roll, dragged by the not-so-invisible Thestrals. Everyone whom fought during the War could see them. The creepy buggers.

The carriage finally pulled into a stop and I got out before Granger did.

As we walked silently into the castle, I looked up to the night blue sky and saw that it was full moon.

I noticed that Granger was looking up at the skies as well, she had teary eyes. I know that Lupin died in the War, and he was Tonks' husband. Tonks was family, it doesn't matter that I never knew her, but she was family and my Mother raised me better than to talk bad about family. Sure, Tonks betrayed our pureblooded family by marrying that wolf, but family doesn't talk bad about each other.

Sirius Black, for that matter, is a whole different case. The dog, he tried to kill my Aunt Bellatrix way to many times. The woman is mad, I know that, but it made Mother sad. And seeing Mother sad is not a pretty picture.

"Now we wait until Dumbledore introduces us. We walk in, smile for a few seconds and then we walk over to our respectable tables." Granger said.

I didn't respond but just waited.

Then Dumbledore finally announced that Granger and I were Head Boy and Girl, we walked in and as I sat down something peculiar happened.

****

I took my transfiguration book out of my bag. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided that I would look through the chapter about Animaga again.

The letter which Dumbledore sent me clearly stated that we (Ferret and I) had to stay till at least 14.00 in our compartment before we were allowed to go and see our friends.

I looked out of the window, reading this chapter was pointless since I'd all ready memorized the whole book.

After a while of pointless reading I noticed that it was 14.15. I got up and walked to the standard compartment in which I was sure I would find Harry and the clan.

I opened the compartment and sighed happily.

"Hey 'Mione! How are you? Who's the Head Boy?" Ginny said as she came rushing over to hug me.

"Hi Gin, I am fine thanks. How are you all? Oh and guess what? Draco fucking Malfoy is the Head Boy. He and I were both happily ignoring each other before I came here."

When they heard that news, everyone just stared. It was quite a funny site.

"'Mione, how are you still alive?" Ah, Ron finally gathered his senses. Turning the infamous Weasley red, he started to scream all sorts of rubbish about Malfoy killing me. Right, like he can even get near me, he's just a pureblooded spoiled brat.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, we laughed, played a game of Exploding Snap and ate all the sweets we could buy.

Deeply satisfied, I got up and sighed.

"Sorry guys, I have to return to the Heads' compartment. Duty calls!" I said and walked out of the compartment.

I arrived and told Malfoy what we had to do and we started patrolling the train when everyone got out.

The great bouncing ferret walked ahead of me when we came upon an embarrassing sight; Harry and Ginny were snogging each other faces off.

Malfoy told them off and it looked like Harry wanted to fight him so I just told him: "Just leave Harry, we don't want to lose any points now, do we?" I glared at Malfoy.

We got off the train and there it stood.

The Heads' carriage was bloody awesome. Longer and taller than other carriages it looked imposing. The Hogwarts symbol was engraved on the carriage and the animals that represented the Houses were actually moving!

In wonder and amazement my mouth dropped open.

"Watch it Granger, or a fly might fly in." Malfoy said and I quickly shut my mouth.

We arrived at Hogwarts and walked to the doors that led to the Great Hall.

"Now we wait until Dumbledore introduces us. We walk in, smile for a few seconds and then we walk over to our respectable tables." I said.

We did so, but as we sat down, something peculiar happened.

**A/N: Read and review, people, those are magical words that can make one's day . Thanks again, for putting up with my silly grammar mistakes and editing my story!**


End file.
